Gilmore History Repeated
by ggobsessed
Summary: What is Lorelai had a younger sister that made history repeat itself? CHAPTERS 12 IS UP!!! What happened to Lydia?
1. Going to Stars Hollow

Gilmore History Repeated  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 32, Rory Gilmore, 16, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 52, Lydia Gilmore, 16, Sam Huntington, 16  
  
Lydia Gilmore was a regular teenage girl, who happened to be exactly like her older sister, Lorelai; very rebellious and wild. She attended Chilton, along with her niece, Rory Gilmore, who happened to be four months older than she was. Emily became pregnant with Lydia shortly after Lorelai told them that she was pregnant.  
  
Sam: Hey Lydia, did Matt dump you last night?  
  
Lydia: No. Why what did you hear? Who did you hear it from? I swear I'll kick his ass.  
  
Sam: So there was no breaking up last night?  
  
Lydia: Nope. Actually, we did a whole lot of making up. If ya know what I mean. *Wink-Wink*.  
  
Sam: No way Lydia. Was it good?  
  
Lydia: Hell yah!  
  
Sam: So, do you wanna come over and help me do my History?  
  
Lydia: Nah. I've gotta go with Rory and help Lorelai at the Inn. They're having a big wedding there this weekend, and she asked me to help.  
  
Sam: Mmk. I'll call ya later.  
  
10 minutes later at the bus stop  
  
Rory: Jeez, Lyd, are ya tryin to miss the bus?  
  
Lydia: Yeah. I thought what the hell. Why not miss the bus to piss Rory off. No I had to tell Sam something.  
  
Rory: Is that something you're gonna tell me at some point?  
  
Lydia: Yes. But I have a better idea. Instead of riding that stink bus all the way to Stars Hollow, why not ride the bus to the mansion and take my car.  
  
Rory: Yeah, sure. Let me tell Jim that we need to stop by the Gilmore mansion.  
  
Lydia: Jim?  
  
Rory: I ride the bus everyday, Lyd. I ought to know the man's name.  
  
Lydia: True to that, sista.  
  
Rory: Does grandma know you're crashing in Stars Hollow tonight?  
  
Lydia: Yeah. I told her this morning at breakfast. I also saved Lorelai the pain of having to tell her mother that she is skipping Friday night dinner.  
  
Rory: What did she say?  
  
Lydia: That Lorelai called last night and told her all about it. So that whole nice conversation between my mom and I was pointless.  
  
Rory: Of course.  
  
Lydia: Yeah.  
  
30 minutes later on the way to Stars Hollow  
  
Lydia: Rory?  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Lydia: Can I tell you something?  
  
Rory: Of course. What is it? Is it the thing you were telling Sam that almost made us miss the bus that we didn't ride?  
  
Lydia: Yeah.  
  
Rory: Shoot.  
  
Lydia: I had sex with Matt last night.  
  
Rory: What? Did you use protection?  
  
Lydia: That's the little detail that we might have forgotten.  
  
Rory: Forgot? Lydia, do you remember how babies are made? Mom forgot that little extra too, and look what happened to her. Me. Though she wouldn't probably say it now, her mistake.  
  
Lydia: Calm down Rory. I don't even know if he did or not. Let's just calm down. I'm not going to fight about something that.  
  
Rory: Okay. Just drive. Mom has probably already sent out a search party for us. She freaks out if I'm two minutes late, and we are already twenty minutes late.  
  
Lydia: Okay.  
  
10 minutes later at the Inn  
  
Lorelai: It's about time. I was just about to send out a search party for you two.  
  
Rory: Told ya Lyd.  
  
Lorelai: Told her what?  
  
Rory: That you would freak out if we were two minutes late.  
  
Lorelai: I almost freaked. I didn't completely freak out yet. I was just starting to wonder, that's all.  
  
Rory: Wonder? Mom, you just said yourself that you were about to send out a search party.  
  
Lorelai: Well....whatever.  
  
Rory: Ooooooooooo. Good comeback Lorelai Gilmore. One of your finest.  
  
Lorelai: So, hi Lydi diddy.  
  
Lydia: Why do you still call me that?  
  
Lorelai: Because I missed the first ten years of your life, and I am now just up to age two with you.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, okay.  
  
Lorelai: Okay ladies. Work time. Rory, go help Michel organize the guest list. And Lydia, you can come with me to help set up the seats.  
  
Lydia: Yes ma'am.  
  
Lorelai: What? Did I just hear you call me ma'am?  
  
Rory: No one calls Lorelai Gilmore "Ma'am".  
  
Lydia: Whoops.  
  
Lorelai: You are forgiven child. I shall not feed you supper now.  
  
Lydia: Riiiiiight. Lorelai Gilmore, malnourish a child? How dare she. 


	2. Lil sis confides in Big sis

Lil' sis confides in Big sis.  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 32, Rory Gilmore, 16, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 52, Lydia Gilmore, 16, Sam Huntington, 16  
  
(Setting up chairs for the wedding)  
  
Lorelai: So Lyd, how has life been going? Are we still with Jake?  
  
Lydia: Um, no. Jake and I broke it off about six months ago. But way to try to keep up with my life, Lor.  
  
Lorelai. No problem. So, then, who are we with?  
  
Lydia: We are with Matt Kemper now.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. So how old? What is he like?  
  
Lydia: He's 16. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Lorelai: Aw, blue-eyed boy. I think that means he's gay.  
  
Lydia: Lorelai! He's not gay. In fact I think I may be in love with him.  
  
Lorelai: In love, already? You just met him like two weeks ago. Oh my god, you didn't, did you?  
  
Lydia: Didn't what?  
  
Lorelai: Have sex with him?  
  
Lydia: Promise not to tell mom and dad?  
  
Lorelai: Of course I promise sweetie.  
  
Lydia: Yes we did. Last night actually.  
  
Lorelai: Last night, wow.  
  
Lydia: I know.  
  
Lorelai: Did you use protection?  
  
Lydia: We may have forgotten that little extra.  
  
Lorelai: Lydia, do you remember how babies are made? I forgot that little extra too, and look what happened to me. Rory. I got pregnant, Lyd. That can't happen here. It would be Gilmore History Repeated.  
  
Lydia: God, Lorelai. Calm down. I don't even know if he did or not. You sound just like Rory when I told her.  
  
Lorelai: You told Rory? She has virgin ears. She isn't supposed to hear that stuff.  
  
Lydia: She can know. She said the same thing you did. Let's just calm down and wait until the 18th.  
  
Lorelai: The 18th?  
  
Lydia: Well, that's when I am supposed to get my period, so we'll see then. But for now. Calmness would be a good thing here.  
  
Lorelai: Well, Aunt Flo will come, and history won't repeat itself.  
  
Lydia: Right Lorelai. You're right. I love you.  
  
Lorelai: I love you too sweetie. I just really don't want to see you get hurt by this Matt character. Because it hurts sweetie. It really does.  
  
Lydia: (Begins to cry) I'm sorry I did this Lor. I don't want mom and dad to disown me like they did you.  
  
Lorelai: Oh sweetie, don't cry. They didn't disown me. I chose to go away with Rory. Besides, you aren't even going to get pregnant. That just isn't going to happen.  
  
Lydia: (still sniffling) Can we go to Luke's for supper? I'm hungry.  
  
Lorelai: Sure, I'll run and get Rory really quick. You are fine sweetie. Don't think any differently.  
  
Lydia: You're right, Lor. You're right.  
  
A/N: Pleas R & R!!! Give me some ideas on how to go on with the story. But be nice. No mean comments. Thanks!!! 


	3. Matt

Matt  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 32, Rory Gilmore, 16, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 52, Lydia Gilmore, 16, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 16.  
  
Lydia is staying with Lorelai and Rory for about a month or so while Richard and Emily are away on Richard's company trip.  
  
***About Six in the morning***  
  
Lorelai: Ladies, up and at 'em, get to it.  
  
Rory: (groggily) Mom, it's only 5:45 in the morning.  
  
Lydia: Yeah Lor, what are ya doin? We still have a good quality half hour of sleep left.  
  
Lorelai: I just thought that today we could all get up early and have a civilized breakfast at Luke's, and talk.  
  
Lydia: About what?  
  
Lorelai: I dunno, life in general.  
  
Rory: Mom, I talk to you everyday about my life. And lately, so has Lydia, so no, we want to sleep, but thanks anyways.  
  
Lorelai: I just thought that Lydia wanted to talk to us.  
  
Rory: Lydia, do you want to talk to us about something?  
  
Lydia: Um, no, other than the fact that today is the 15th, and I have only three days to hope that my aunt flo will come for a visit.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah, that.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, that.  
  
Lorelai: Fine then. But tonight, we talk, all three of us.  
  
Lydia: Fine.  
  
Rory: Yeah, fine, whatever.  
  
Lydia and Rory left for school about 7:20 in the morning. The bus ride to Hartford was very long. Especially for Lydia, knowing that the 18th was three days away, and if "it" didn't come, she would be in a lot of trouble with a whole lot of people.  
  
**Lunchroom***  
  
Matt: Hey, Lyd!  
  
Lydia: Matt, where the hell have you been for the past two weeks?  
  
Matt: M y grandma got sick in Paris, and we had to go over there to visit her. Why?  
  
Lydia: Did you use a condom when we had sex?  
  
Matt: Nah. Matt Kemper doesn't use condoms. Condoms are for wimps.  
  
Lydia: Matt! What the hell? You better pray to God that you didn't get me pregnant.  
  
Matt: I didn't even think of that Lyd. I'm sorry.  
  
Lydia: Sorry! YOU are sorry! Matt, I trusted you. I thought you loved me enough to protect me! You know what piss on you. Piss on you and your whole meaning to having sex. After word gets out, you won't be having sex with any other girl here at Chilton.  
  
Matt: Lydia, wait!  
  
Lydia: For what? No Matt! I'm not waiting for you. Just get the hell away from me.  
  
***On the way home***  
  
Rory: Lydia, is something up, ya seem kinda upset?  
  
Lydia: (looking like she had just woken up) Huh? Oh, yeah, I talked to Matt today.  
  
Rory: Really, where has he been?  
  
Lydia: Paris.  
  
Rory: He's been with Paris?  
  
Lydia: No, he's been in Paris. His grandma was sick. Listen, I don't wanna talk about this right now. Let's just tell your mom to order in, and we will talk about what he said to me then, okay?  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
***At home, just as Lorelai walks in***  
  
Lorelai: I'm home, and I have Al's.  
  
Rory: Mom, shhh. Lydia is sleeping. She had a pretty rough day.  
  
Lorelai: What is the matter with her?  
  
Rory: She talked to Matt for the first time today, and that's all that I know for now.  
  
Lorelai: I better go talk to her, huh?  
  
Rory: You can try. She wouldn't talk to me at all.  
  
Lorelai: Well I'm her sister, she can talk to me.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
(Phone starts ringing)  
  
Lorelai: Get that.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
(On the phone)  
  
Emily: Is my daughter there?  
  
Rory: Which one?  
  
Emily: Lydia.  
  
Rory: Oh no, she just went out to pick up food at Al's for supper.  
  
Emily: Really?  
  
Rory: Yeah. She's fine, but I will have her call you when she gets home from Al's, okay grandma?  
  
Emily: Yes, I suppose so.  
  
Rory: Okay, then.  
  
***Lorelai knocks on the door to Rory's room, where Lydia is sleeping***  
  
Lorelai: Lydia?  
  
Lydia: (sounds groggy) Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: Can we talk?  
  
Lydia: About what? (sounds kind of sad)  
  
Lorelai: About your day. I heard about Matt.  
  
Lydia: Rory told you, didn't she?  
  
Lorelai: Yes she did. But that's not the point.  
  
Lydia: I told her not to bring it up.  
  
Lorelai: Hon, Rory and I are like this (crosses her fingers). We tell each other everything.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, I forgot about that.  
  
Lorelai: So, let's hear it. What did that blonde haired, blue eyed boy have to say?  
  
Lydia: He said, and I quote, " Matt Kemper doesn't use condoms, condoms are for wimps".  
  
Lorelai: Where is that blondie. I have to kick his ass now for doing that to you.  
  
Lydia: And by that time I was so pissed at him that I didn't even get to say what I wanted.  
  
Lorelai: Which was?  
  
Lydia: I was going to tell him that I was in love with him.  
  
Lorelai: Are you?  
  
Lydia: I was, until he said, well, that.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I see.  
  
Lydia: Lorelai, what am I going to do. What if he got me pregnant? I can't have that happen to me. Not Lydia Gilmore, the most prestige daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai: You're not pregnant. Now, what day is it?  
  
Lydia: The 15th. Why?  
  
Lorelai: I thought you said that you would know on the 18th if you were going to have to go to the clinic.  
  
Lydia: It's only three days away, Lorelai? Three days. Three days until I find out if I ruined my life. It would be the second time for Richard and Emily Gilmore. What would people think of them, Lor?  
  
Lorelai: Well, let's just wait until the 18th. We'll go from there. But for now, let's go eat. Al's food isn't good if it sits out for a while.  
  
Lydia: That sounds healthy.  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, let's go eat.  
  
Lorelai: Honey, really, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine.  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review it, but be nice. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, just put it in your review!! 


	4. The Test

The Test  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 32, Rory Gilmore, 16, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 52, Lydia Gilmore, 16, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 16.  
  
  
  
October 18, 2002 came and went. Lydia was now starting to get freaked out. She was going to the store to buy a pregnancy test. She made Sam go with her; she didn't want to be doing this alone.  
  
Lydia: I can't believe it is the 30th of October already Sam.  
  
Sam: Well, it is Lyd. It's now or never for you and Matt.  
  
Lydia: I swear to God if I'm pregnant. I can't even imagine telling my parents. T hey will kick me out of the house. I will have no where to live. No where! I would have to do it like Lorelai did. Alone. Because I know Matt won't be there.  
  
Sam: Look, Lyd, let's just go and buy the test, and you can take it. But for now, don't panic. Just calm down.  
  
Lydia: Yeah. I should hope that you are right. I hope you are. Let's just go and get the test.  
  
Sam: (staring at a very attractive 17 year old boy) Huh? Yeah. Let's go!  
  
Sam and Lydia went in to the store and quickly bought a test and left. They were going to go to Sam's house to take it. There is no way that Lydia could do this and Richard and Emily's.  
  
Lydia: Okay. Let's read up here. If there is a pink plus sign, you are pregnant. If there is a blue line, you aren't pregnant. Let's hope for the blue line.  
  
Sam: Uh, yeah. I would think that is what you would want.  
  
Lydia: Stop being like that now. I need you to not be like that.  
  
Sam: Okay Lyd. I' m sorry.  
  
Lydia: Thank you. It says: Wait for three minutes for the results.  
  
Sam: Wow! Three whole minutes. I can't believe in a matter of three minutes your life could be changed  
  
Lydia: You are so right. This is scary Sam. (as she started to cry)  
  
Sam: Come here Lyd, ya need a hug. ( goes in for a hug)  
  
Lydia: Thanks, Sam. I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
(the timer dings)  
  
Sam: Well, go ahead, Lyd. Read the test.  
  
Lydia: I can't. You read it.  
  
Sam: Okay, fine.  
  
Lydia: Thanks.  
  
Sam: It's pink, Lyd. A pink plus sign. That means you are pregnant.  
  
Lydia: OH my God! I can't be. (starts crying hysterically)  
  
Sam: Come here, Lyd. (gives her a hug)  
  
Lydia: Take me to Stars Hollow. I need to talk to Lorelai. She has to know. She can help me find a way to tell mom and dad.  
  
Sam: Yeah, sure, anything ya want sweetie.  
  
***Sorry it is so short. I'm working on the next chapter quickly. Please Review! But be nice!!****  
  
~Chapter 4: Telling Lorelai and Rory ~ 


	5. Telling Lorelai and Rory

Telling Lorelai and Rory  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 32, Rory Gilmore, 16, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 52, Lydia Gilmore, 16, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 16.  
  
Lydia was still bawling over the fact that she was pregnant with Matt Kemper's baby. She couldn't believe it. But she was about to tell her older sister that there would be Gilmore History Repeated.  
  
They slowly pulled up to the Gilmore house. Lydia was hoping Lorelai was home. She had to talk to her. She had to find a way to tell Emily and Richard. But she knew they would be hurt. She just knew it.  
  
**Lydia starts knocking on the door**  
  
Rory: Coming, hold on a sec.  
  
Lydia: Rory, it's me, Lydia.  
  
Rory: Hey, Lyd. Why are we looking so glum this afternoon?  
  
Lydia: Is Lorelai home yet? I need to talk to her.  
  
Rory: Umm, no, she's still at the Inn. Is something wrong? Is it something you can tell me now? Or do you have to wait for my mom?  
  
Lydia: I would prefer to wait and tell you two together. That way I kill two birds with one stone.  
  
Rory: Alright.  
  
Rory had a bad feeling about what Lydia had to tell them. Therefore, she called her mother and told her that she had to come home because Lydia was there and she needed to talk to them together.  
  
***Rory dials the number at the Inn**  
  
Lorelai: Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.  
  
Rory: Hey mom. Listen, Lydia is here and she needs to talk to us. It' s important she says. You need to come home if you can.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure. If you are that worried about what she has to tell us. Yeah, I'll be home as soon as I can get there.  
  
Rory: Thanks. Love ya mom.  
  
Lorelai: Love you too sweets. Bubye.  
  
Rory: Yeah, bye.  
  
***10 minutes later at Rory and Lorelai's house***  
  
Lorelai: Yoodle Noodle's! I'm home! Come say hi.  
  
Rory: Hey mom!  
  
Lydia: Hey Lor. How's it goin?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, not too bad. I hear there is something that you have to tell us.  
  
Lydia: There is. There is. Can we go in the living room?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure sweetie. Let's go. (she could see that her sister was hurting. And whatever it was, she knew it was important)  
  
Lydia: Do you remember me talking about Matt?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I do. What about him?  
  
Lydia: Lor, remember when I was telling you about what we did?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I do. Wait a minute. You aren't? Are you?  
  
Lydia: Aren't what?  
  
Lorelai: Pregnant?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lydia: Actually, that is what I had to tell you. I took the test at about four. And at 4:03, I found out that the test was positive. (starts bawling)  
  
Lorelai: Oh Lydia. How come this had to happen? I don't understand.  
  
Lydia: I don't expect you to understand.  
  
Lorelai: How are you going to tell mom and dad?  
  
Lydia: That's what I wanted to ask you. How did you tell them you were pregnant.  
  
Lorelai: Well, before we go all out and tell them, we should take you to the doctor's office to confirm it. We will have the results called here.  
  
Lydia: You're right, Lor, we should wait.  
  
Lorelai: We'll take you home for dinner when we go.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, okay. I suppose.  
  
Rory: Wow, Lydia. I can't believe this. How could you get pregnant? How could you ruin your life like that?  
  
Lorelai: Whoa, honey, hold on there a minute. What the hell is goin on with you. You shouldn't react like that.  
  
Rory: Mom, she goes and throws her life away, and I am supposed to be supportive of her I don't think so. I'm not going to dinner tonight. You can tell gramma that I am sick. Tell her whatever you want. I won't be there.  
  
Lorelai: NO, young lady, you are going. There are no excuses. You will go and try to be civil with your grandparents. You can be bitchy to me later. But you WILL be civil when we are there.  
  
Lydia: You two shouldn't fight about this. This is my problem. Not yours. Just leave it to me. Quit fighting. I don't want to be the reason for your fight. (runs out of the house crying, Lorelai follows her quickly as Rory heads to her room all mad)  
  
Lorelai: Lydia! Hold on. Come back here. Let's talk for a bit.  
  
Lydia: I'm leaving. You don't need me around.  
  
Lorelai: Lydia, come back, NOW!  
  
Lydia: (comes walking back and runs to Lorelai and hugs her) I'm sorry for all of the problems I am causing you and Rory. I don't mean to start a fight between you two.  
  
Lorelai: You didn't. Rory is just being Rory. Overly emotional. She'll calm down and be better later. In the mean time, come in and have a cup of coffee with me. That will help.  
  
Lydia: Decaf?  
  
Lorelai: I can make it that way if ya want sweetie. Lydia: Okay. (Lorelai turns and starts to open the door) By the way Lor, thanks for trying to understand. I love ya.  
  
Lorelai: Just don't worry about it sweetie. Just come in and have a coffee with me.  
  
Lydia: I'll be in in a sec.  
  
Lorelai: Hurry. We have to be in Hartford in 90 minutes.  
  
Lydia: I will. I'm just gonna think for a bit.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
R and R peeps! Be nice! Give me some ideas for the next chapter. 


	6. The Clinic

The Clinic  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
Lorelai took Lydia to the clinic in Stars Hollow the next day. Because everyone knows if she goes anywhere in Hartford like that, her parents would know within an hour or so.  
  
Lorelai: Are ya ready babe?  
  
Lydia: Yeah, hold on, I'm tying my shoes. K, I'm ready now.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, we're going to the clinic now.  
  
Rory: Yeah. (still upset at her aunt and mother)  
  
Lorelai: Let's go Lyd. We can't put this off any longer.  
  
Lydia: I know. Let's go now.  
  
**15 minutes later at the clinic***  
  
Nurse: Lydia Gilmore, the doctor will see you now.  
  
Lydia: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Lyd, do you want me to go in with you, or do you want me to stay out here.  
  
Lydia: You can come in if ya want to.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, I will. For support, ya know.  
  
Nurse: Yes, that will be fine with us. As long as you are family.  
  
Lydia: Oh yeah, she's family. She's my sister. Can't you tell? We look like twins.  
  
Nurse: Yep. I could have guessed that.  
  
Lydia: Well, let's go get this over with Lor.  
  
Lorelai: Let's just hope for the best, k sweetie?  
  
Lydia: Yeah. I am trying to have a positive feeling about this.  
  
** The doctor is young looking, maybe about 30 or so**  
  
Dr. Pratt: Hello. Lydia Gilmore?  
  
Lydia: Yeah, that's me.  
  
Dr. Pratt: And who are you? Her sister?  
  
Lorelai: As a matter of fact, I am her sister.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Well, okay then.  
  
Lydia: Enough with the flirting. Let's just get this pregnancy test done, and see what is going on.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Yeah. Right. I am going to do an ultrasound first, to see if I see anything.  
  
Lydia: Okay.  
  
Dr. Pratt: This will be a little cold.  
  
Lydia: Okay. I am ready.  
  
Dr. Pratt: (turns on ultrasound machine) and here, we have a little heartbeat.  
  
Lydia: (starts to cry) Oh my God. It's true. I am pregnant. I can't believe it. What have I done to the Gilmore name? I have shamed my parents, AGAIN.  
  
Lorelai: Okay honey, come here. Everything will be fine. It's going to be okay.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Okay, Lydia. I need you to calm down and answer me a few questions so I can put them in to the computer. Approximately, when was this baby conceived?  
  
Lydia: I am pretty sure it was October 3rd. That was my first time I had ever had sex. And I know who the father is.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Yes, let's see. That gives me the due date of June 26th, 2003.  
  
Lydia: Oh my God, Lor, that's mom's birthday! That just makes it so much worse!  
  
Lorelai: Oh my, that is her birthday.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Lydia, I need the full name of the father.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, okay, his name is Matthew David Kemper.  
  
Dr. Pratt: And when is his birthday?  
  
Lydia: I believe he said it was November 12th, 1984.  
  
Dr Pratt: And yours?  
  
Lydia: January 16th, 1985.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Well, that's all I have for today. You are about four weeks pregnant. Here is a picture of you little peanut.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, thanks. Hey, Lor?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Lydia: Could you keep this at your house. Ya know, so mom and dad don't find it.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, sure, no problem.  
  
Lydia: Thanks a lot Lor. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna call mom and dad and tell them that I am going to stay in Stars Hollow tonight. Is that okay?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's fine. Don't worry about it.  
  
Lydia stayed at Rory and Lorelai's until Monday. She rode the bus with a still upset Rory that morning.  
  
Lydia: Rory, I'm sorry.  
  
Rory: Sorry about what?  
  
Lydia: Come on Rory, you know, about the baby.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah, that. You are forgiven.  
  
Lydia: That didn't sound very sincere to me at all.  
  
Rory: Look Lydia. I am not happy about what you did. But I have to be supportive because if I was bashing you, it would be like I am bashing the choice my mom made. So I am not mad at you really. I was just initially shocked, that's all.  
  
Lydia: Really, Rory, Really?  
  
Rory: Yeah, you have my blessing.  
  
Lydia: Thank you. Now I have to find a way to tell mom and dad.  
  
Rory: Yeah, that is going to be tough.  
  
R & R please! Give me ideas! I need some ideas on how Lydia is going to tell her parents. Also, give me thoughts about Matt. How is he going to react? 


	7. Telling the Parents and the father

Telling Mom, Dad, and the "father"  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
Lydia eventually went back to her parents' house, because they were beginning to wonder why she always wanted to stay at Lorelai's. She always told them it was because Lorelai wasn't so controlling.  
  
  
  
***Early Morning at Richard and Emily's***  
  
Emily: Lydia Jane Gilmore, get up, you are going to be late for school.  
  
Lydia: Mom, I'm sick, I am going to stay home today.  
  
Emily: You will do no such thing young lady.  
  
Lydia: Mom, if you want to come and watch me puke in this here porcelain toilet, you are more than welcome too.  
  
Emily: No thank you. I will call Chilton.  
  
Lydia: Thanks. And after you do that, would you come up here. I need to talk to you.  
  
Emily: I am not going to watch you vomit, Lydia.  
  
Lydia: No mom, just come up here in a bit, okay?  
  
Emily: Okay, I will. ( she sounded a little scared because about 18 years ago, Lorelai gave her the same excuse, and then she told her that she was pregnant)  
  
***Lydia's room, ten minutes later, Emily is knocking***  
  
Lydia: Come in mom.  
  
Emily: Well, what did you need? I am going to be late for my hair appointment. I don't want to have to wait until next Wednesday.  
  
Lydia: Well, mom. I don't know how to say this.  
  
Emily: Well, say it. Go ahead.  
  
Lydia: I.......am.......pregnant.  
  
Emily: No, no you are not. This can't be. There is just no way.  
  
Lydia: Mom, listen I ha...(she was cut out by a hostile Emily)  
  
Emily: Out.  
  
Lydia: What?  
  
Emily: Get out of this house.  
  
Lydia: Mom.  
  
Emily: Go wherever. I don't care. Just get out. This isn't going to shame the Gilmore name again.  
  
Lydia: But mo...  
  
Emily: Out I said! No need to tell your father just yet. I will handle that part. Just go. Go now.  
  
Lydia left after she packed her suitcase. She left in her car and headed to Chilton. There, she looked for Matt. She found him in Gym class. She yanked him by the ear and made him go outside with her.  
  
Lydia: Listen here Matt. I am pregnant with you baby and was just kicked out of my parents house. So you better listen up or I will go totally psycho on you.  
  
Matt: I am listening. (still paying attention to his throbbing ear)  
  
Lydia: I am going to go live with my sister, Lorelai. She lives in Stars Hollow. That is about 30 minutes south of here. I am not expecting you to help support this baby or anything. I just want to be able to count on you to be able to be there for our child, and me for that matter.  
  
Matt: Listen, Lyd. I want to be there for you and the baby. But I will help pay for the doctor and hospital visits.  
  
Lydia: Yeah. I should hope so. I want this baby to have a father. Not a father it can count on for a call on their birthday or anything like that.  
  
Matt: Lydia, when is your next appointment?  
  
Lydia: December 9th. Why?  
  
Matt: I will be there. What time?  
  
Lydia: 12:30. Matt. You are reacting totally the wrong way I had expected.  
  
Matt: Listen, Lyd. I am the one who didn't use a condom while making this baby.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, well. I should have been more careful too.  
  
Matt: But the pressure was more on me to be the careful one.  
  
Lydia: Thanks Matt. December 9th, 12:30. Don't be late. I will probably bring Lorelai with me. She is a pretty good support.  
  
Matt: I'll be there. By the way, when is our little bundle due to arrive?  
  
Lydia: June 26th.  
  
Matt: Okay then. I will keep that open.  
  
Lydia: Well, okay then.  
  
Lydia was still very shocked at how Matt had reacted. She had not expected that at all. Something told her that it would not last for long. He was probably just saying all of that. Meanwhile, she was going to go talk to Lorelai about living arrangements.  
  
*** At the Inn***  
  
Lorelai: Lydia, what are you doing here? It's a school day.  
  
Lydia: I did it.  
  
Lorelai: Did what?  
  
Lydia: Told mom.  
  
Lorelai: When?  
  
Lydia: This morning. About an hour ago. I told Matt too. And he reacted totally weird. Like he was happy about the whole thing.  
  
Lorelai: What? You did. Sweetie. What did she say? Lydia: Well, she basically kicked me out of the house.  
  
Lorelai: What? She did? Honey, I'm so sorry. What can I do?  
  
Lydia: Well, I need a place to crash, and a friend slash sister to talk to.  
  
Lorelai: Well, you have that all wrapped in to one right here in Stars Hollow.  
  
Lydia: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: I mean that you can crash here for a while if you want. Ya know, just until the baby is born.  
  
Lydia: Really Lor? Do ya mean it?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I do.  
  
Lydia: God, thanks, Lor. You have no idea how much that means to me. (starts to cry a little)  
  
Lorelai: Oh hon. don't worry about it. I'll take off the rest of the day and we will have a "Let Lydia wallow while Lorelai listens and comforts her" day.  
  
Lydia: That sounds good.  
  
Lorelai: Michel, I'm gonna go with Lydia. Call me if you need anything from me.  
  
Michel: Yeah I won't.  
  
Lorelai: Bye Michel.  
  
Lydia: Thanks again Lor. I don't understand how cool you are.  
  
Lorelai: My coolness comes and goes. Just ask Rory. She'll tell you some of the uncool times she has had with me. Then you'll think I'm cool.  
  
Lydia: Let's just go with the " I think you're cool" part for now.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. We will. Where to go for breakfast.  
  
Lydia: Gee Lor, would you like to go to Luke's because it is Danish day? (sarcastically)  
  
Lorelai: Why Lydia, you just read my mind. ( in sort of a country tone voice). Luke's it is.  
  
Lydia: Hey Lor?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah sweets?  
  
Lydia: Thanks again.  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome.  
  
***A/N: What do you think so far? Reviews are always helpful!! Any thoughts on the boy or girl thing? Give me ideas on what you think***  
  
~Next Chapter~ the next chapter is set in March. I skipped ahead a little bit. Things needed to get moving because there are big things that are going to happen once the baby is born. It is entitled: "Boy or Girl?" 


	8. Boy or Girl?

Boy or Girl?  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
A/N: These next chapters are going to pass time quickly. I have better plot lines after the baby is born.  
  
Here is a summary of what has happened since November. Matt went with Lydia to the appointment in December. In January, he left for Washington. He is working there with his uncle, and he is sending half of his check to Lydia for the baby. Lydia has moved in with Lorelai. She is still attending Chilton. She rides the bus with Rory everyday. Lyd turned 18 in January. Emily told Richard, and he was so upset, that he had a heart attack. He is fine now, but demands that Lydia bring the baby back when it is born. He is not going to be left out of this child's life like he was Rory's.  
  
*** Lorelai and Lydia are on their way to Lydia's five month appointment***  
  
Lydia: So, Lorelai, do you think that I should find out if the baby is a boy or girl?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I found out what Rory was, and I wished I would not have. I think the element of surprise would be a lot more fun. But Lyd, it is your baby. If you want to find out, you should.  
  
Lydia: I think you are right Lorelai. I want to be surprised. But at the same time, I want to know. It would be easier to plan if I knew what I was having.  
  
Lorelai: Your choice Lyd. Boy or girl, it will be loved.  
  
Lydia: I'll see how I feel when I get there.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
***At Dr. Pratt's office***  
  
Dr. Pratt: Lydia, you can go ahead and come back now if you would.  
  
Lydia: Okay. I'm coming.  
  
Lorelai: Boy or Girl? Girl or Boy? What will Lydia decide? Ladies and Gentlemen, drum roll please.  
  
Lydia: Lorelai, sometimes I wish you could act normal.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, me too. But I can't. It's illegal under the "Lorelai Code of Laws".  
  
Lydia: Right.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Okay Lyd, this is going to be cold as usual.  
  
Lydia: Okay, I'm ready now.  
  
Dr. Pratt: If I get this at the right angle, I can see what the sex is. Would you like to know if you are having a boy or a girl?  
  
Lydia: Could you write it down on a piece of paper, and put it in two envelopes, so if I want to know later I can.  
  
Lorelai: Actually I was hoping to know. You know, so I could plan a room for this little guy or girl.  
  
Dr. Pratt: If you want to know, and it's okay with Lydia, I can tell you.  
  
Lorelai: Lydia? Can I know, huh, can I know?  
  
Lydia: I don't care. But how are you going to keep it from me?  
  
Lorelai: You just won't be allowed in the baby's room. I will keep the room locked, and you just won't know.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, Lorelai, go ahead. You can know.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Come here Lorelai. (starts to whisper)  
  
Lorelai: Really? That's great. I kind of had a feeling it was a ______! OH, this is going to be so much fun torturing you with this for the next three and a half months Lyd.  
  
Lydia: You can't tell Rory. She has to be surprised too. I can't be the only one suffering.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Your baby looks to be about three pounds 11 ounces. That is a pretty good size for someone your age, and it's gestational age.  
  
Lydia: That's great. I am so excited. I think I am going to eventually crack and have to ask Lorelai to tell me.  
  
Lorelai: Oh no. I won't crack. This baby will be top secret until approximately June 26th.  
  
Lydia: I swear, you can be so evil sometimes.  
  
Lorelai: (does an evil laugh) I know. No, literally, I know.  
  
Lydia: (jokingly) See what I have to live with.  
  
Dr. Pratt: You have my deepest sympathies.  
  
Lydia: Thanks Dr. Pratt. See you in April.  
  
***On the way home***  
  
Lorelai: So, let's talk names. What are you thinking on for names?  
  
Lydia: I was trying to think of some not-so-used names, ya know? Madison and Katie are so overly used. My baby is going to have a unique name.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, so you think it's a girl do you?  
  
Lydia: I don't know, is it huh? Come on Lor, I'm desperate.  
  
Lorelai: You could have found out. It was your choice. I have been sworn to secrecy.  
  
Lydia: You're right. I was actually thinking of Drake Gabriel Gilmore for a boy, and Courtney Victoria Gilmore for a girl.  
  
Lorelai: Those are so cute. Especially since if it's a girl she will be named after me.  
  
Lydia: I really wished I would have found out what the baby was.  
  
Lorelai: I don't. This will be fun for the next three and a half months.  
  
Lydia: Yeah, you have your fun. But remember, you will be the one whose hand I am going to be breaking while I'm in labor. Yepp. Add that to your list of events to come for ya.  
  
Lorelai: Right. I will remember that. But you're still not going to know.  
  
  
  
~REVIEWS help make the story better and help me out. I will appreciate what you have to say. Any thoughts on the boy or girl thing? I haven't decided on what I want it to be yet. Help me out with your thoughts.  
  
Next chapter~ I'll buy you a new water~ Lydia will go into labor. Like I said, this is moving sort of fast, but I want to get up to where it will get better. 


	9. I'll Buy You a New Water

I'll Buy You a New Water  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB. Also, in this chapter, there are lyrics to Sheryl Crow's song "My Favorite Mistake" those belong to her and her record company.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
A/N: These next chapters are going to pass time quickly. I have better plot lines after the baby is born.  
  
Here is a summary of what has happened since November. Matt went with Lydia to the appointment in December. In January, he left for Washington. He is working there with his uncle, and he is sending half of his check to Lydia for the baby. Lydia has moved in with Lorelai. She is still attending Chilton. She rides the bus with Rory everyday. Lyd turned 18 in January. Emily told Richard, and he was so upset, that he had a heart attack. He is fine now, but demands that Lydia bring the baby back when it is born. He is not going to be left out of this child's life like he was Rory's. Lorelai has found out what the baby is. It is now June 22nd at 4:00 p.m.  
  
*** At Sam's House***  
  
Sam: I think this a really crappy song.  
  
Lydia: Me too.  
  
Sam: So why are we listening to it?  
  
Lydia: Because this has been my song through out this pregnancy  
  
Did you know when you go  
  
It's the perfect ending  
  
To the bad day I was just beginning  
  
When you go all I know is  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
Sam: It is totally you for this situation in your life.  
  
Lydia: Oh my God Sam.  
  
Sam: What. Lydia, why are you crouching over like that?  
  
Lydia: My water just broke.  
  
Sam: Well, I'll buy you a new water.  
  
Lydia: No, I need you to take me to the hospital, and then call Lorelai at the Inn.  
  
Sam: I think I can handle that. What's Lorelai's cell number?  
  
Lydia: 555-1008. I am pretty sure that's it. If it's not, the Inn's number is 666-8101.  
  
Sam: Okay. Just hold on Lyd. I'll get you to the hospital as quick as I can.  
  
Lydia: Hurry, this baby is not going to wait very long.  
  
Did you know when you go  
  
It's the perfect ending  
  
To the bad day I've gotten used to spending  
  
When you go all I know is  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
Sam: (calling Lorelai) Lorelai, this is Sam, Lyd's friend. Listen, I need you to come to Hartford. Lydia's water broke. I am going to take her to the hospital, so you and Rory can meet us there.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Ask Lydia if she wants mom and dad there.  
  
Sam: Okay. Lydia, do you want your parents there?  
  
Lydia: NO!  
  
Sam: Did you hear that? It's a big fat no!  
  
Lorelai: Tell her I am leaving right now.  
  
Sam: Okay, see you there.  
  
***At Hartford Community Hospital***  
  
Sam: Hey, I have a lady in labor. Can you register her please?  
  
Secretary: Name please.  
  
Sam: Lydia Gilmore. She has a due date of June 26th.  
  
Secretary: Yes, Lydia Gilmore. Sit in the wheelchair, and we will go get you a room.  
  
Sam: What room will it be?  
  
Secretary: 237.  
  
Sam: Thanks. Lyd, I am going to wait here for Lorelai and Rory. Is that okay?  
  
Lydia: Yeah, that's fine. I hope they hurry, this baby is coming very fast.  
  
***In Room 237***  
  
Nurse: Lydia, you are dilated to eight centimeters already. This means you will have your baby within a few hours.  
  
Lydia: Wow that was fast. (hears knocking on the door) Come in! (hoping it would be Lorelai)  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets, how are you doin?  
  
Lydia: Pretty good for now. I am at eight centimeters already!  
  
Lorelai: Wow Lyd, that's great. Do you have your list of names ready?  
  
Lydia: Yep, I do. Courtney Victoria or Grant Matthew Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, so we changed to Grant instead of Drake? I was growing fond of Drake.  
  
Lydia: So it's a boy?  
  
Lorelai: Now, I didn't say that. I just like the name Drake.  
  
Lydia: Well, I thought about it for a while, and I decided that I like the name Grant better than Drake. Plus I am a big fan of alliteration. I like Grant Gilmore. It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, yeah it does.  
  
***Four hours later, it's Grant or Courtney time***  
  
Lorelai: Come on Lyd, you can do it, just one more. (breaks her hand away, it has never been crunched so hard.)  
  
Lydia: Lor, I can't do it, it hurts too much. (sounds like she is about to cry)  
  
Lorelai: Yes you can, think of Grant or Courtney. That little baby will be here very shortly. I know you can do it. I have confidence. So, go for it again, you can do it.  
  
Lydia: Okay, here it goes.  
  
Dr. Pratt: Congratulations Lydia, you have a very big and beautiful baby boy.  
  
Lydia: Lor, look, I have a beautiful son. Look at that thick black hair. Oh my God. He is so gorgeous. And he's mine!  
  
Lorelai: You did it babe. Congratulations. "Grant" is very handsome.  
  
Lydia: Now Lor, you can't cry. I am the new mommy here. I am supposed to cry.  
  
Lorelai: I know, but it is just so awesome! This just brings back memories of when Rory was this tiny. I want another baby.  
  
Lydia: You know, that diner guy looks like he would be a good daddy. You know you like him Lor. Have him make you a baby.  
  
Lorelai: Shh. Virgin baby ears. He doesn't need to have this talk around him. Now, you rest up, and I am going to tell Rory about her new cousin. Wow! If she's a cousin, that makes me an aunt. Wow, I am an aunt!  
  
Lydia: Yeah, you are. Congratulations.  
  
***In the waiting room***  
  
Rory: Hey mom! Tell me. Tell me. Do I have a girl or boy cousin?  
  
Lorelai: We have a new Gilmore Male. Grant Matthew Gilmore. He has thick black hair and blue eyes. I think they said he looked fairly big, but I don't exactly know how much he weighed. I'll know a little later.  
  
Rory: That's great! I am so excited. I am getting doubly blessed today. You wanna know why?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, do tell.  
  
Rory: Sherri is here. And she had my new sister. Mom! I have a new sister today also! Isn't that great? Dad just called my cell, and I explained it to him, and he says that he is here too. I have a new sister! Dad said they decided on Hannah Elizabeth. They are in room 238. What room is Lydia in?  
  
Lorelai: 237.  
  
Rory: Oh. That close.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Well, I better go get a coffee. Lydia is resting now. But you can go ahead and look at him in the nursery. Tell your dad congratulations for me.  
  
Rory: I will. I will. God, this is so exciting.  
  
  
  
Lorelai was wandering around the hospital, when she saw Chris in the gift shop.  
  
Lorelai: Christopher? I hear congratulations are in order.  
  
Chris: Lor, hi. Yeah, thanks. 6 lbs. 8 oz. 20 inches. She was born at 3:14 this morning. And I hear Lydia is here too.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, she is, she is. She had a baby boy about twenty-five minutes ago. He was a pretty good size. His name is Grant.  
  
Christopher: Hannah Elizabeth.  
  
Lorelai: Huh? Oh yeah, Rory said. That is a beautiful name Chris. (thinking she loved that name, and she would love to have that name for another daughter she may have some day, maybe the daughter she could have with Luke)  
  
Christopher: Well, I better get back to Sherri and Hannah. Tell Lydia I say hi.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I will. Tell Sherri hi. And send a picture with Rory. I must see little Hannah.  
  
Lorelai wandered for a little bit. And then she decided to call her parent's. They had do know.  
  
**Gilmore Phone Ringing**  
  
Emily: Hello?  
  
Lorelai: Hey mom, it's me.  
  
Emily: Yes. Hello Lorelai. How's things. How's Rory?  
  
Lorelai: Oh yes, Lorelai, how's Lydia? Oh she's fine. She just gave birth to a big beautiful baby boy. How's the baby doing? Oh he's fine. Just as beautiful as ever.  
  
Emily: Lydia had the baby today? Why didn't you call us sooner? We would have come sooner.  
  
Lorelai: I asked her, mom, if she wanted you here. She said no. But I did ask.  
  
Emily: Well thank you, I appreciate that. But I will come down now.  
  
Lorelai: No mom, not now. Lydia and Grant are resting. I don't think she can handle you right now.  
  
Emily: Grant?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, Grant Matthew Gilmore.  
  
Emily: That is a handsome name. Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Yes?  
  
Emily: Could you take a picture of Grant and Lydia together, and drop it off to us?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I suppose I could. Oh by the way, Rory is also a big sister today too.  
  
Emily: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. Hannah Elizabeth Haden was born at 3:14 this morning. I think Chris said she was six pounds eight ounces.  
  
Emily: If you see Chris again, tell him congratulations for me, will you? (she had a very sad sound in her voice)  
  
Lorelai: I will mom. But I better go. Lydia will be up soon.  
  
Emily: Okay, good-bye Lorelai. And Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Yes mom.  
  
Emily: Tell Lydia I love her. And Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Yes mother?  
  
Emily: I love you too.  
  
Lorelai: Love you too. (I don't think I have ever heard Lorelai say that to her mother)  
  
***Back in Lydia's room***  
  
Lydia: Hey Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I called mom.  
  
Lydia: You did? I guess that was okay.  
  
Lorelai: She had to know.  
  
Lydia: I know she did. And I was going to call her and let her know.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I saved you the pain.  
  
Lydia: Thank you. Oh, and they said he was eight pounds 14 ounces and 22 ½ inches long!  
  
Lorelai: Wow, what a big guy.  
  
Lydia: And he was even four days early!  
  
Lorelai: That he was. Hey Lyd?  
  
Lydia: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: Mom wants me to take a picture of you two together. I will drop it off late when I run back home to get some things.  
  
Lydia: That's fine.  
  
Lorelai: Okay then. Smile pretty and say cheese!  
  
Lydia: Cheese!!!  
  
It was a good day. Lydia Gilmore had a healthy baby boy. And Rory became a big sister. Everything was going good for the Gilmore Girls.  
  
Did you know when you go  
  
It's the perfect ending  
  
To the bad day I've gotten used to spending  
  
When you go all I know is  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
  
  
~Reviews make things better!  
  
~Next Chapter~ PPD (post-partum depression) sets in. What is Lydia Gilmore crazy enough to do? Find out in the next chapter. 


	10. PPD

PPD  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
Lydia and Grant came home two days later. Lorelai finally got to reveal the room she had been working on for nearly four months. She was mighty proud of it. It was an awesome room! As soon as they got home, Lydia crashed, and Lorelai and Rory got Grant duty for a few hours. They didn't mind though. He was such a cute and chubby little guy. Matt flew back to visit his son. He only stayed for about four days. Meanwhile, Lydia was staying at Lorelai's by herself, although Rory was there some of the day helping. Until one July morning.  
  
***Gilmore house, 9:30***  
  
***Rory hears Grant crying***  
  
Rory: Lydia, Grant is crying, why don't you get him, he's your son.  
  
Rory didn't hear Lydia answer. She went upstairs and peeked into Lydia's room, where Lydia was no where to be found, and little Grant was just crying. He looked like he had been crying for a long time. Lydia left this note:  
  
Dear Lorelai and Rory, I left this morning at 8:00. I just couldn't handle Grant anymore. He is driving me insane. I am not going to tell you where I am just yet. I just need to be away for a while. I am so sorry for putting this baby in your hands, but I had to do it.  
  
Love, Lydia  
  
Rory immediately called Lorelai at the Inn.  
  
Lorelai: Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.  
  
Rory: Mom, you have to come home now, Lydia ran away and left Grant.  
  
Lorelai: What!?!?!?!?  
  
Rory: I was sleeping, and I heard Grant crying. Then I yelled at Lydia to get him. And she didn't answer. Then I found a note she said in it that she had to be away for awhile, and that we were to watch Grant for her.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my God! I'll be home as soon as I can.  
  
Rory: Okay, but hurry!  
  
Lorelai: Bubye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai: Michel, I have to go. Major family emergency.  
  
Michel: Yes.  
  
***At Gilmore house***  
  
Rory: Good, you're home.  
  
Lorelai: Where's the baby?  
  
Rory: He fell asleep after I fed him. So he should be down for an hour or so.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, good. Where's the note she left?  
  
Rory: On the kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai read the note. She sat there and pondered where Lydia could be, and she could not for the life of her think of where she was. She was hoping Lydia would call in the next day or so and say where she is. The only good thing was that she said she would call and would not be gone for that long.  
  
Lorelai: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Rory: I have no idea. I can watch the baby. But I will have to go to Hartford tomorrow for the Rebuilding together thing again.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's right. I suppose I can take the day off tomorrow and watch him.  
  
Rory: I could call Lane and see if she could watch him in the afternoon so you could go to work for a little bit.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I suppose we could do that.  
  
Rory: Okay. I'll find out.  
  
Lorelai: If she can't, I'll have to take the whole day off I guess.  
  
Rory: God, how can she do this to us?  
  
Lorelai: Honey, I don't think Lydia is her self. I think she might have PPD.  
  
Rory: Oh. I never thought about that.  
  
Lorelai: This means if she does have that she should be with us and not out there by herself.  
  
Rory: We have to find her.  
  
Lorelai: How? We haven't the slightest idea where she is?  
  
**phone rings**  
  
Lorelai: Hello?  
  
Lydia: Lor, It's me.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my God, Lydia. Where the hell are you?  
  
Lydia: I am on my way to Washington to be with Matt.  
  
Lorelai: What? Lydia. You have a son here. You can't just leave him. We need you to turn around and get your ass back here and discuss this.  
  
Lydia: I am not turning around. I am going to be with Matt.  
  
Lorelai: Lydia, I am serious. You need to get back here. You might have something wrong with you.  
  
Lydia: Like what?  
  
Lorelai: PPD.  
  
Lydia: What is PPD?  
  
Lorelai: Post-partum depression.  
  
Lydia: I am not crazy Lorelai. I don't care what you think. I'll be back in a few weeks.  
  
Lorelai: You need to get back here. You can't be gone for that long.  
  
Lydia: Well, I'm not turning around. Lorelai: (starting to cry) Lydia, this could cause you to hurt yourself or someone else. I want you to come back. Rory and I are more than willing to watch Grant. You should have said something about being stressed about it.  
  
Lydia: I really am sorry Lorelai. I am going to go be with Matt now.  
  
Lorelai: (still crying) Please Lydia.  
  
Lydia: Lorelai, I will be back in two or three weeks. I love you, Rory, and Grant. I promise I won't hurt myself. If I think about it, you are the first person I will call. But I have no intentions of that. I just needed to be away from Grant for a while.  
  
Lorelai: I will accept that. But I want you to promise me on that last bit you said about calling me.  
  
Lydia: I so promise Lorelai. I won't do that to myself.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. I love ya kid. Be good.  
  
Lydia: I love ya too. I will be good. Give Grant a kiss for me.  
  
Lorelai: I will. Bubye sweetie.  
  
Lydia: Bye.  
  
****  
  
Rory: So, where is she at?  
  
Lorelai: On her way to Washington.  
  
Rory: What!?!?!?!?  
  
Lorelai: She said she needed to be with Matt now.  
  
Rory: I guess it's a good thing we know where she is.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, but I am still really worried about her. I wish she would come home.  
  
Rory: (hears Grant crying) I'm going to run up and get him.  
  
Lorelai: No, let me. I will take baby duty today. You go with Jess and be together. I want to spend some time with my nephew today.  
  
Rory: Are you sure mom?  
  
Lorelai: I'm positive. Now go. You can watch him tonight if you want. Rory: Okay. I'll be home around four or five then. Is that okay?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's fine.  
  
Rory: Mom, you look sad. Are you really sure you don't want me to stay? Maybe we can talk a little bit?  
  
Lorelai: No, you go. We'll rent movies and talk tonight after the baby is in bed. How's that for a deal?  
  
Rory: Good. But, mom?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Rory: Call me on my phone if you need me, okay?  
  
Lorelai: I will. I have to go get Grant now. I'll see ya later.  
  
Rory: Okay, Bubye.  
  
~A/N~How did ya like it? If ya like it, review it.  
  
Next Chapter~ It's been Two and a half weeks now: Lorelai becomes more concerned when it has been three weeks and Lydia hasn't called or anything. Lorelai breaks down and calls Emily. 


	11. It's Been Two Weeks Now

It's Been Two and Half Weeks Now  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB. Sorry I have been slacking off lately. I'll try to stay on top of the story here.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory have been happily taking care of baby Grant. Lydia has not called for about two weeks, and Lorelai and Rory are starting to become very worried.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!!!! Are you up? Are you gonna watch Grant today or should I ask Babette to watch him?  
  
Rory: Huh? Oh yeah, leave him here. You can bring his little bassinet into my room. If I need you, I'll call you.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks sweets. Coffee at Luke's at noon?  
  
Rory: Ummmmm, yeah. That sounds good.  
  
Lorelai: Alrighty, I'll see you then.  
  
***At Luke's, About Noonish***  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets, I see the little guy is napping.  
  
Rory: Yeah, he fell asleep around 11 when I took my shower.  
  
Lorelai: Ah, good deal.  
  
Rory: Yeah. He's a pretty good baby.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that he is, that he is. Listen, Rory?  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: I am starting to get very worried about Lydia. She hasn't called in two weeks, and she said she would.  
  
Rory: It's not officially two weeks yet, maybe she will call tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: I think I'm gonna call mom.  
  
Rory: What???  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I think she needs to know about Lydia.  
  
Rory: I guess you're right. She does have the right to know about her.  
  
Lorelai: I think I will call her this afternoon. After all, we haven't been there with the baby for a Friday night dinner, and she is probably wondering why you and I still have that town festival to help with.  
  
Rory: You told her we had a town festival?  
  
Lorelai: Well, what else was I supposed to say? Um, hey mom, we aren't gonna be at dinner because we have to take care of Grant for Lydia because she has PPD and fled to be with the father of her baby?  
  
Rory: I guess you're right. Yep, she needs to know. We have to send help for Lydia.  
  
Lorelai: I agree. So, this afternoon it is.  
  
Rory: Yeah, call me afterwards. I have to know what she is going to say.  
  
Lorelai: Of course I will. Who else would I tell it too? Michel?  
  
Rory: You have a point there.  
  
Luke: What can I get you lovely ladies today?  
  
Lorelai: I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with French fries and a side of onion rings. Oh, and coffee.  
  
Luke: Death burger, artery cloggers, and shrinking potion, got it. And for Rory?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I'll have the same.  
  
Luke: Okay. I'll have it out in a few.  
  
Lorelai and Rory: Thanks!!!  
  
****Threeish at the Inn, Lorelai is on her cell to Emily***  
  
**Gilmore phone ringing** Maid: Gilmore residence.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, hi. Is Emily there?  
  
Maid: Yes she is. May I ask whom it is calling?  
  
Lorelai: It's her daughter, Lorelai.  
  
Maid: Yes, one moment.  
  
Emily: Hello Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Hey mom.  
  
Emily: Is there something you need. I was just on my way out to the salon.  
  
Lorelai: Yes mom, there is something I need to tell you about Lydia.  
  
Emily: What about Lydia?  
  
Lorelai: She has postpartum depression, and she has gone to Washington to be with the father of Grant.  
  
Emily: What? (sounds very worried)  
  
Lorelai: She called once, about two weeks ago, but we haven't heard from her since then. And we were starting to get worried.  
  
Emily: Oh my God. We must send out a search party.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that's what I was calling you about. I wanted to know what you thought we should do.  
  
Emily: Well, I will call the police immediately. We must find her and bring her home.  
  
Lorelai: I agree. Did you want Rory, Grant, and I to come over and help you?  
  
Emily: Yes, if you would. I would appreciate it.  
  
Lorelai: Okay then, I will go and get Rory and Grant, and then we will come over.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, wait.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah mom?  
  
Emily: Did she leave the number of where she was?  
  
Lorelai: No, she didn't. I wish that she would have. Then I tried to find out the number through the operator, but their number is unlisted.  
  
Emily: Okay then. Thank you Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you're welcome mom.  
  
Emily: Bye now.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
***Lorelai calls Rory at home***  
  
Lorelai: Rory?  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: I am gonna come and pick you up. We are going to go to Hartford to help Grandma in finding Lydia.  
  
Rory: Yeah sure, I'll get Grant and his stuff ready to go.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. Thanks babe.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah sweets?  
  
Rory: Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai: (starting to cry) No, I'm not really. It's just that, I just met her like four years ago, and I am just so worried Rory. What if something bad has happened to her.  
  
Rory: Mom, Lydia is going to be fine. Just wait and see. Now, come home, and I will drive us to Hartford to help grandma.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I'm on my way.  
  
***At Home***  
  
Lorelai: Rory, are you ready?  
  
Rory: Yeah, I am. Just gonna get Grant's seat and bag.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah?  
  
Rory: Lydia is gonna be fine, I just know it.  
  
Lorelai: I really hope you are right.  
  
Rory: I will be.  
  
Lorelai: I have gotten so close to her the past few years. I just hope she comes home safe.  
  
Rory: She will. She will. (Rory was very worried sounding)  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, she will be.  
  
***At the Gilmore Mansion***  
  
Emily: Hi girls. Come in, come in. (sounds very depressed and upset)  
  
Lorelai: Hey mom.  
  
Rory: Hey grandma.  
  
Lorelai :( in a baby voice) Hey dwamma, I'm Dwant, your dwanson.  
  
Emily: Yes. Hello there little guy. He is even more handsome than I thought.  
  
Lorelai: Yes he is. He looks just like a Gilmore.  
  
Emily: Well, come in. Let's go into the living room.  
  
Lorelai and Rory: Okay.  
  
Emily: So, I called the police. They are letting the Washington police know. They will call here when the know something.  
  
Just then, the phone rings. It's the Hartford police department.  
  
Office: Mrs. Gilmore?  
  
Emily: Yes, yes it is.  
  
Officer: We have some news about your daughter, Lydia Jane Gilmore.  
  
~A/N~ Cliff Hanger....... What will the news the officer has to tell Emily, Richard, Lorelai, and Rory? I have a pretty good idea. But, if you have any ideas, let me know. I will consider them as I write the next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	12. It Just Can't Be

It Just Can't Be  
  
It's Been Two and Half Weeks Now  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai Gilmore had a younger sister? What if she became pregnant? How will Richard and Emily take it?  
  
A/N: I own none of the characters except for Lydia, and a couple of other characters that will be created later in the story. The Gilmore regulars belong to the lucky people at the WB. Sorry I have been slacking off lately. I'll try to stay on top of the story here. And the lyrics to "Don't Take the Girl" are Mr. Tim McGraw's.  
  
Characters in this story: Lorelai Gilmore, 34, Rory Gilmore, 18, Richard Gilmore, 55, Emily Gilmore, 54, Lydia Gilmore, 17, Sam Huntington, 16, and Matt Kemper, 17. (I have changed the ages, to fit better)  
  
A/N: Sam is a girl, not a boy. Just to clear that up a bit.  
  
Emily is on the phone with the officer about to hear the new regarding her daughter, Lydia Jane Gilmore.  
  
Emily: Yes officer?  
  
Officer: Your daughter has been in an accident.  
  
Emily: What???  
  
Officer: She was on her way home, and she was hit head on by a semi truck driver who fell asleep. I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore, your daughter was pronounced dead at the scene.  
  
Emily: NO! Lydia, my sweet Lydia. (Lorelai is walking over to hug her mother. Rory went to call Richard at work)  
  
Officer: I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore, it just happened this morning, around four thirty five.  
  
Emily: (sobbing very hard) Thank you officer. Good bye.  
  
Officer: Yes. I will have the Washington Police contact you about this.  
  
Emily: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: (starts bawling) Oh mom, how could it be?  
  
Emily: (embraces Lorelai for a hug) It can't be true, not my baby girl. It just can't be. She was just beginning her life.  
  
Lorelai: Let's go sit down.  
  
Emily: Yes, I suppose.  
  
Just then, Richard walks in.  
  
Lorelai: Dad, you need to sit down.  
  
Richard: What, what is it?  
  
Lorelai: It's about Lydia. Dad, she was killed in a car accident this morning about four thirty.  
  
Richard: What? It can't be. She was our precious daughter. This isn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to die first. Not my almost eighteen year old daughter.  
  
Lorelai: We just talked to the officer; he said they would be calling back about her in a few hours or so.  
  
Richard: Well no. It's just not true. Not our Lydia.  
  
Lorelai: (bawling) Daddy, it is true. Please just come here.  
  
*Richard and Lorelai hug when Rory comes in the room crying hysterically*  
  
Lorelai: Come here sweets.  
  
Rory: Mom, why did it have to be Lydia? Why her. She has a new baby boy, and a promising life ahead of her. This just simply is unfair.  
  
Lorelai: I know babe, I know.  
  
*Richard and Emily are hugging*  
  
***Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go Take any boy in the world Daddy please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy Same sweet girl Ten years down the road He held her tight and kissed her lips In front of the picture show Stranger came and pulled a gun Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl But please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy Same sweet girl Five years down the road There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave 'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl  
  
Johnny's daddy Was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old***  
  
They planned the funeral for the following Wednesday. Matt came home from Washington. Knowing that he was an excellent singer, Lorelai asked him if he would sing Tim McGraw's "Don't Take the Girl." He said that he would. That is exactly how he felt. Little did they know, Matt had proposed to her when they were in Washington, and they were going to be getting married next spring. And Lydia's best friend, Sam, sang Sarah McLachlan's "I Will Remember You." That just made everyone break down. Every one had been doing so well up until that song.  
  
Later on, at the wake at Emily and Richard's house, Matt asked to talk to Lorelai in the kitchen. Here's the conversation they had.  
  
Matt: Listen Lor, I wanted to talk to about Grant.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, what about the little guy?  
  
Matt: I'm not quite sure if I want custody of him right now.  
  
Lorelai: Oh.  
  
Matt: That's what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
Lorelai: I see.  
  
Matt: See, I was wondering if I could possibly ask you to take custody of Grant  
  
Lorelai: Huh?  
  
Matt: I was wondering if Grant could live with you and Rory. I just don't think I can be a proper father to this boy.  
  
Lorelai: Oh Matt. Have you thought about this thoroughly? After all, we just lost Lydia. Your mind can't be clear  
  
Matt: But I have thought about this Lorelai, I have. And I think you and Rory would give him the best home he could have.  
  
Lorelai: That he would.  
  
Matt: It would mean so much to me if you could do that for me. I mean, I would come back and see him every month or so.  
  
Lorelai: I guess we can, Matt, if this is really what you think is best.  
  
Matt: Oh it is. It is.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I suppose Matt. We can do that.  
  
Matt: I also thought, since Rory would be leaving for college, you would need someone to keep you company.  
  
Lorelai: (not only was she sad about Lydia, now she had to think of Rory leaving) Yeah. Right. Rory.  
  
Matt: Well, I am going to go find my son and do some last minute bonding.  
  
Lorelai: Matt? Are you positive?  
  
Matt: Yes I am.  
  
Lorelai: Okay then.  
  
Matt goes off and finds his son being held by his grandfather, Richard. So he left him there. Richard seemed to be in better spirits while holding his grandson. So he let them be for a while.  
  
Everyone finally cleared out about five in the afternoon. Matt finally got to hold his son. He held on to him for about two hours. He then had to leave. He had to get back to Washington. This time he left the number of where he could be reached.  
  
~A/N~ What do you think? A shocker or not? Nest chapter is going to be a short one about telling everyone about adopting Grant. What will Luke think? 


End file.
